Infinita
by A Stun Gun Lullaby
Summary: OS. Sam visita a Charlie en el hospital. "Charlie también reiría tanto como Sam lo estaba haciendo, entonces se dio cuenta la situación en la que él estaba y rompió a llorar. -Lo siento tanto, Charlie."


**Disclaimer: _Los personajes no me pertenecen todo esto es creación del maravilloso Stephen Chbosky. Así es, Charlie tampoco me pertenece y mucho menos Patrick. Pero esta trama si es mía, así que, no toquen. Gracias._**

* * *

**Infinita.**

Sus manos temblaban, el corazón parecía que se le iba a salir del pecho, y su respiración era irregular. Se dijo a sí misma que debía calmarse o a ella también la terminarían hospitalizando. Inhaló profundamente, mientras estacionaba su camioneta y pensaba en cosas que le podrían agradar a Charlie sobre su primera impresión al llegar a la universidad o sobre su compañera de cuarto que tenía un magnífico gusto musical y que si él la llegara a conocer le agradaría tanto como a Sam. Sintió unas terribles ganas de llorar en ese momento al pensar en Charlie, pero se dijo que debía de ser fuerte por ambos, y con un rápido movimiento limpió las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir.

Una vez dentro preguntó por su amigo y camino hasta la sala de espera ya que las visitas no comenzaban hasta una hora y media más tarde; sabía que era ridículo haber llegado con tal tiempo de anticipación, pero había conducido tan rápido desde Penn State al haberse enterado de lo sucedido con Charlie, al principio no lo había creído, de seguro era una broma de mal gusto, pero Patrick nunca bromearía con algo tan serio, mucho menos algo que implicara a Charlie y su salud mental; y ahí estaba, sentada en medio de varias personas que esperaban por algún familiar o amigo enfermo.

-Hasta el fondo del pasillo la segunda puerta a la derecha.-le había indicado la doctora de Charlie. Lucía como una buena mujer para Sam y esperaba que de verdad le ayudara al chico a superar todo lo que había vivido.

Y en ese momento se detuvo, ni siquiera sabía qué había ocurrido exactamente ni siquiera sabía qué problemas mentales tenía, simplemente sabía que algo no estaba bien dentro de él y se sintió mal por nunca poder hablar con él de aquello que lo hacía sentirse triste porque se supone que para eso están los amigos y ella no hizo nada. Pero ahora podía hacer algo, por lo menos estar un momento con él, para que supiera que siempre iba a estar ahí.

Giró la perilla con cuidado y entró. Su corazón volvió a latir rápido y tan fuerte que se colocó una mano en su pecho intentando decirle que se callara de una buena vez, cuando sintió que el latido disminuyó un poco cruzó la habitación con pasos largos y silenciosos hasta el sillón que se encontraba a una distancia prudente de la cama del interno.

Sonrió al ver la máquina de escribir que le había regalado aquella vez en navidad. Tomó asiento y sonrió al verlo dormir con una expresión serena en su rostro; Patrick le había dicho que apenas había comenzado su terapia y que no estaba seguro de si podía alegrarse de verla o echar a llorar sintiéndose culpable por cosas que ya no tenían tanta importancia, así que se relajó un poco al saber que estaba dormido aunque hubiera querido ver su expresión en el rostro al verla llegar.

Acercó el sillón hasta el borde de la cama y con suavidad entrelazó su mano con la de él y su pulgar comenzó a trazar círculos imaginarios en la cálida piel del muchacho, suspiró sintiéndose más tranquila.

No quería despertarlo, simplemente quería estar ahí, hacerle compañía, para ella eso estaba bien, y aunque dudaba que despertara, comenzó a platicarle las cosas que le había ocurrido desde su llegada a la universidad y la enorme cantidad de tarea que la agobiaba y que ya no tenía tiempo de ir a fiestas y que se sentía bien por ello, no es que no le gustara divertirse un rato, pero simplemente quería estabilizar su vida y salir adelante; brincó un poco del asiento cuando mencionó a su compañera de cuarto que tenía un increíble gusto musical y no dudaba que si Charlie la llegaba a conocer le iba a agradar tanto como a ella; la mejor parte la dejó hasta el último que fue la historia sobre cuando una chica había entrado a su habitación con su novio para tener relaciones mientras ella tomaba una rápida ducha, Sam rió como loca al contarle cuando los chicos se sorprendieron por encontrarla ahí porque esa ni siquiera era su habitación, según la chica hasta que se dio cuenta de su equivocación. Charlie también reiría tanto como Sam lo estaba haciendo, pensaba Sam, entonces se dio cuenta la situación en la que él estaba y rompió a llorar.

-Lo siento tanto, Charlie.-repetía entre sollozos mientras sostenía un poco más fuerte su mano.

Una vez que dejó de llorar se limpió el rostro y se acercó con delicadeza a Charlie, sintió su respiración acompasada y con un último movimiento junto sus labios con los suyos, los movió un poco sintiendo la suavidad de los del chico y suspiró para después separarse con la misma lentitud con la que se acercó. Finalmente colocó una hoja en la máquina de escribir y tecleó algo rápidamente para después salir de la habitación no sin antes depositar otro beso en los labios de Charlie y susurrarle mientras lo besaba:

-Volveré pronto, lo prometo, Charlie. Te amo.

Al día siguiente, Charlie sonrió ampliamente al ver una hoja en su máquina de escribir con las siguientes palabras:

"Tú me haces sentir infinita, Charlie".

* * *

_**B**ueno, espero les guste, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo. _

_No había leído el libro hasta hace un par de días y debo decir que me enamoré por completo de la historia y de los personajes. Así que me dispuse a escribir algo cortito entre Sam y Charlie porque ¡oh, vamos! Todos queríamos que no solo fueran amigos pero aún así el libro es hermoso. Espero la película sea igual de buena...en fin, no sé porque si quiera menciono esto._

_Espero me dejen un review para saber su opinión (:_

¡Y feliz navidad! / ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Charlie!/ Feliz fin del mundo o lo que sea.


End file.
